myminecraftstorymodestorysfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/"The BartBob Movie: Boy Out of City" Part 4 - Torturing Sideshow Bob/Looking for Refunds
Ok, NOW Sideshow Bob is seen stuck on an electric chair!* Bart: Mario, I'm telling you! He's innocent! Sideshow Bob: W-What are you gonna do, Mario?! Pour hot oil on me?! Or put bamboo shoots under my nails?! :( Mario: No. Knock-Knock. Sideshow Bob: Knock-Knock jokes? I can do this all day, Mario. Mario: (...in a frustration) Knock-Knock. >:) Sideshow Bob: BAH! Oh, boy. Who's there, huh? Mario: Jimmy. Sideshow Bob: Jimmy uh... who? :( Mario: Jimmy BACK MY FORMULER, BOB!!! Sideshow Bob: Well, that's stupid, but how is this torture? Mario: (holding headphones) Hehehehe... You'll see. >:) (puts headphones on) Bart: Jimmy... Back my formula? Hmm. Ohhhhhhhhh! I get it! (starts to laugh hysterically and he puts on a lever and Sideshow Bob gets shocked cooled) Sideshow Bob:... :) Uh oh... :( OH MAH! NOOOOOO! (screams in pain, cut to Mario smiling smugly with headphones on, then back to Bob, the two side pieces of electric chair things that tho holds the hands stuck does holding now down Bob's sides come off) Oh, make it stop, Mario! MAKE IT STOP!! (scene soon cuts to Mario then everbody is seen and Bart is uh... Still laughing so evil! Bob still screaming painfully and Mario still do not listens there, then Bob is imagines millions of Barts laughing until...) Tom: (Opens the door with angry customers behind him, interrupting the moment) Mario! (hears Bart's laughter) Bart, zip it! (Bart finally stops laughing and turns the lever finally off) Sideshow Bob: Oh, thank you, Tom! Tom: The customers are getting restless. They're asking for... (a crafty smile forms across his face) >:), refunds. (the word "refunds" goes out of his mouth was goes toward Mario's headphones) Mario: (his headphones comes off and he shouts) REFUNDS?! <:O? (the customers are chanting "Refunds") Listen up boy! (pushes Bart into the kitchen) Get in there and make me customers some Mario Patties! >:/! All right, Bob... (sees that Bob has escaped, then Bart opens up the patty vault and screams like a girl) Bart! What's wrong, boy? (Now, out of this, since, this part is hilarous! Moves Bart over to check the vault and has the same reaction of screaming like a girl too, then the vault reveals that all the patties are gone) O_O! WE'RE OUT OF MARIO PATTIES?! Bart: O_O! <:(, How can we make more Mario Patties without the secret formula?! Mario: <:(, You've got to have that formuler memorized by now! Bart: (puts his hat back on, IF, Bart have one? *Shrugs?* MAYBE!) But as you are aware sir, (pulls out the employee handbook) the employee handbook clearly states and I quote, (puts on reading glasses) "No employee may, in part or in whole, commit the Mario Patty Secret Formula to any recorded, written, or visual form, including memories, dreams, and/or needle point." (gets out a magnifying glass) Mario: ;(! (cries for a second, shakes his fist and shouts) Curse you, >:(, fine print! (scene cuts to show a few angry customers picking up Tom and chanting "refunds") Mario: >:/! Stop! (everyone stops and the customers drop Tom) Tom: OW! Mario: I'm not your enemy! (while holding a "WANTED" sign with a picture of Sideshow Bob on it) SIDESHOW BOB IS YOUR ENEMY! Tom: So is he a bob-emy or Sideshow Bob? (Edited with "Sideshow" Since, why not? *Shrugs* Yes!) Edna Krabappel: (Edna Krabappel plays a rim shot) -_-, Well, someone had to do it. HAH! Bart: But...but, Mario? Mario: (while flipping the paper to show a Mario Patty on it) He took this from you. (the customers gasp) Squid: A Mario Patty. Otto: Dude, I can almost taste it. Bart: Mario, Bob didn't take the secret formula. Mario: (while throwing the paper away) Not now, Bart! Olaf: (sits at a table, catching the paper which had a picture of a normal Mario Patty) Hey! I ordered a double Mario Patty. Mario: So, join me. Help get the formuler back, and I'll give each and every one of ya a free Mario Patty! (the customers cheer, and the customers are happy, yes!) Oh, no, wait! Even better: a slight discount. (the customers groan, then they, along with Mario, angrily run out of the McMario's restaurant, chanting!) >:(! To Wes Doobner's World Famous Family Rib Huts! Bart: (while looking out the front doors, sadly) <:(, But he didn't do it. *End of Part 4!* (Merry Christmas! And "MAYBE" A Happy New Year, tho, btw!) Category:Blog posts